Break Down The Wall That Separates Two Hearts
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: Remus realizes why he feels bad that Severus lost Lily because of the Marauders. Severus, however, seems to of put up a wall so he won't like anyone other than Lily. Will Remus be able to break the wall down? Rated T for language.


**Break Down The Wall That Separates Two Hearts**

**Chapter 1:Accidents in Potions**

_"I don't need help from, mudbloods like her!"  
>"...Fine than...I won't help you in the future..."<br>"No...Lily...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

Remus wakes up with a moan, the scene from the day before was flowing through his head. He hated it, feeling sorry for the "enemy" or so Sirius and James call him. Severus Snape..._There's probably going to be a seating change in potions..._Remus thinks with another faint moan.

The first two periods seemed to go by fast, even though Remus was dreading the class after lunch. Then it came, Remus wasn't expecting it to come so fast...but it did. He was sitting beside Sirius when Lily raised her hand.  
>"Yes ?"<br>"Uhm...I was wondering...could I get a seating change?"  
>The whole class seemed surprised, Lily and Severus were barely seen a part, they obviously never heard of what happened yesterday...yet. The potion's master however, calmly nods, "ok, you may sit with...Potter, Pettigrew, may you move beside ? I know you're petrified of Slytherins...Then Lupin, you may sit beside Snape." He turns back around to write notes on the board. Remus flinches and goes to sit next to his new partner.<p>

The next period was also potions, so everyone started making their antidotes. Remus wasn't too good at measuring everything, heck he was horrible at anything potion-related, except knowing how to write out a successful potion. Severus knew this yet still allowed Remus to add the ingredients with his careful instructions, ones that even Pettigrew could understand. Then suddenly James' potion emits flames and his tie sets on fire. Remus hears Lily unable to hold back her laughter as she sets out the flames with aguamenti. Remus had flinched so badly at the fire that he added too much of a liquid that he wasn't at all sure about what it was. Severus didn't seem to notice.

Not too long later and another explosion happened from behind them. Sirius had done something terribly wrong and Peter was cowarding in a corner, his hand was singed, along with most of his robes. Remus looked at Sirius with a "what the hell" look before he's pulled under the table and a shield charm mixed with a spell he never heard of before surrounding him and the person who pulled him.  
>"Severus? What the frick!"<br>"I thought you'd be more thankful, I just saved you, Lupin."  
>"What do you mean?" Remus asks but knows the answer. He could smell it...acid. He must've messed up a potion again. Slughorn would be cleaning it any moment, if he was in the room. Severus stayed quiet as Remus thought, he himself thought that Remus had a childish look the way he bit his thumb as he thought...<em>What the hell?<em> Snape thinks as he feels something he rarely felt, even near Lily. Remus seems to sense Severus looking, or even sense him thinking, whatever the reason was, it made Remus look at Severus. Only then did they realize how close they were. Only then did they realize Professor Slughorn will be a while. Only then did Remus realize why he felt sorry for Severus, and that Severus was still holding his hand from when he dragged Remus under the table. Remus holds his hand also, he didn't know why or how this moment made him feel it, all he knew is he could feel his heart beating ten times as fast as earlier.

Severus looks around as if to see if Slughorn was coming yet. He wasn't. _Probably went to get some cauldron cakes for everyone who makes this potion right..._Severus thinks then looks at Remus. _That could give me plenty of time...Lily must be fetching him..._Severus' eyes seem to glow faintly then they go dark again before quickly moving his hand away. "What the FUCK am I thinking?" he says, angry with himself.  
>Remus looks calmly at the Slytherin, after his surprise and faint hurt vanished. "Severus calm down...you freaking out won't help us at this moment."<br>"Neither will me ki-NO! NO! NO! NO! I only love Lily...she's the only one I loved since I was-"  
>"I see what's happening here," Remus says with his rare Marauder's glint of mischief in his eyes. Severus realized they also looked kind of wolf like. "All I have to say is, if you only have feelings for Lily, then you won't feel anything when I do this," and with that, Remus looks around quickly then kisses Severus.<p>

Severus flinches and pushes Remus back, but grabs his arm before he can fall out of the shield, "w-what the hell was that for, Lupin?" Severus says with anger, but his eyes showed a mixed amount of emotions. Confusion was the most shown.  
>"I was just testing if you were telling the full truth, it's not like I liked it, but you seemed to Mr.I-only-love-Lily-yet-my-face-is-red-from-Lupin-kissing-me." Remus says calmly in a monotone-like voice, putting on a good impression of it meaning nothing. When it did.<p>

Severus scowls then sees that the acid was gone, he undoes his spells and sits on his chair, not even looking at Remus as he sits beside him.


End file.
